


Simple pleasures

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Logurt Week 2015 [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Saturday night and Kurt and Logan were spending their free time in a pub, drinking beer and relaxing after another week of the usual superhero stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Simple pleasures

It was a Saturday night and Kurt and Logan were spending their free time in a pub, drinking beer and relaxing after another week of the usual superhero stuff. But tonight was all theirs to do whatever they wanted and of course they chose beer.

It is said that simple pleasures are the best kind of pleasure, and at times like those the two men couldn’t agree more.

 

But beer wasn’t the only simple pleasure they loved, there was sex too. And this was way after some pints they walked to the toilet and started kissing as soon as they locked the door.

Despite it was late at night the room was clean, therefore it made it easier for them to focus on one another.

Their hands were wandering on each other’s body, touching wherever they could reach.

 

Logan’s hands were soon on the German’s fine butt, massaging it from over his trousers for a bit before moving them inside to caress that soft blue skin.

 

Kurt wasn’t taking it slowly either: his hands opened his lover’s jeans to free his member, masturbating him.

 

They were both moaning in pleasure, getting more aroused after every touch.

 

Soon Nightcrawler was naked below the belt and his legs were wrapped around the other’s waist, his back pressed against a wall and his arms around Wolverine’s neck.

 

The Canadian was holding him from under his butt, raising and lowering his lover to move back and forth in him.

 

They were groaning and panting in pleasure, kissing briefly every now and then when they had enough breath.

 

They reached their climax together, hugging each other tightly.

Logan had to move a hand against the wall in order not to fall while they were catching their breaths against each other’s neck.

 

They needed some moments before they could be steady on their legs again, then they quickly cleaned themselves and tidied their clothes up. They walked back in the pub’s hall, where they ordered more beer.

 

That was their ideal fun night: doing their favourite thing in the world and drinking their second favourite thing.


End file.
